Weddings
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: It's wedding day for Stephanie McMahon and Undertaker...


_Girl, it's been a long time comin', yes it has_

_But I, I know it's been worth the wait_

_It feels like springtime in winter_

_It feels like Christmas in June_

_It feels like heaven has opened up its gates for me and you_

"How did you and Stephanie get to this point?"

The interviewer asked Mark Callaway. Mark looked at the interviewer and smiled. Anytime anyone asked him about Stephanie, he just started glowing. He was so in love with this woman, that every time he talked about her, he just couldn't stop. So, he took a deep breath and started talking about her.

"Stephanie agreed to marry me on her birthday. September 24, 2008. I asked her and right away she said yes. Now here we are. Our wedding day. Our beautiful day. Our daughter Lilac is our flower girl, and she's beautiful."

And the interviewer smiled. She'd gotten everything she'd needed, and told him so. Then Mark stood up and went into the dressing room that he'd been sharing with his best man, Steve Williams. Steve shook his hand and watched as Mark looked at a picture of him and Stephanie at an outing for WWE and they were just standing there when Randy took the picture of them. Steve chuckled at him and Mark turned to look at him.

"What?"

"You're marrying Stephanie McMahon. A terminal bachelorette. Nobody was ever good for Stephanie, until you came along. Then it was like she mellowed. She was a tyrant. Always had been."

Mark nodded. He'd agreed. But she'd closed off emotionally when she'd divorced Chris Irvine. Mark was the only one who was able to see the real Stephanie. He'd known Stephanie since she was a teenager, and he'd seen the emotional changes in her. That brought them full circle. There was a knock on the door, and then it opened. Stephanie's maid of honor and half sister, Alison poked her head in, her short red hair pulled back in a sleek updo.

"It's time."

She said, smiling warmly at them both. Ali had loved and lost as well. The McMahon/Flair children were familiar with tragedy. Ali's husband, Jeff Jarrett had recently died in a hotel fire, and Stephanie wanted to cancel the wedding. Ali had put her foot down and demanded the wedding go on as planned. Mark motioned for Ali to come in and she came in.

"Thanks for that knowledge, Doc. How are you? I mean, really are you?"

"I'm surviving Callaway, and that's the truth. I mean, it's hard not waking up with him everyday, but I'm surviving. And running TNA is a lot more difficult than I'd have imagined, but I'm doing it."

"Good…now, go sit with your sister. The boys and I will be out in just a few minutes."

He said. Ali hugged him and Steve and then walked out. Steve shook his head and watched as the door closed behind him. He shook his head at her exit and looked at Mark.

"Have they found the person who did it?"

"Yeah, Scott Levy said he was responsible for it. Ali filed a lawsuit against him. They're going to court in a couple weeks. Poor kid. She could do with a nice guy."

Mark hinted to Steve. Steve just looked at him and shook his head. He wasn't going to go down that road. The woman had just lost her husband, no matter how depressed she truly was, he wasn't going to take advantage of it.

"Oh no, Mark. She just lost Jeff…no way! I'm not barking up that tree…come on. Let's go get you married."

He said, patting Mark on the back and leading him out the door. It was time to get married, and Mark couldn't be happier.

_Everytime I close my eyes_

_I thank the lord that I've got you_

_And you've got me too_

_And every time I think of it _

_I pinch myself cuz I don't believe it's true_

_That someone like you loves me too_

Mark made his way to the altar and smiled. Linda McMahon, her husband Ric Flair, and several WWE superstars watched him as he stood at the aisle. He smiled as he watched as Steve, Mike Mizanin, Matt Cardona and Matt Hardy walked down and stood next to him. Then, Ali made her way down. Followed by Candice Michelle, Jillian Hall and Stephanie's old friend, Trish Stratus. Mark smiled at all of the women standing there then waited as Stephanie made her way down. The doors of the church opened and Stephanie stood there, an angel in white. Vince was on her arm, and she looked at Mark and grinned. They'd finally gotten to this place. It wasn't easy for them and as she thought about the time they'd split before the wedding.

**Four weeks previously:**

"Honey, come on. We've gotta go home. They're locking the arena down."

Mark told Stephanie. It was two days before the Summerslam pay-per-view and she was on edge. With so many injuries to the roster, there were spots to fill. She was trying to fill those spots with mid-card superstars. She was on the phone with Bryan Danielson, arranging his flight information when he pulled the phone from Stephanie's hand. He looked at the phone and started speaking.

"Hey Bryan…yeah I'm good man. How's you wife? Good…listen. Stephanie's got to get some sleep, can she call you in the morning? Okay dude, great. Thanks."

He said, hanging up the phone. Stephanie turned to look at him and she was glaring at him. She threw her pen down and stood up to look at him.

"You hung up on Bryan Danielson?"

"No. I politely told him that you'd call him tomorrow morning. Steph, it's midnight. The people that work here are trying to go home. They can't lock up the arena until we leave. You do not have to finalize the Summerslam plans right now."

"Fine! We'll leave, but you didn't have to hang up on him."

Stephanie said, putting everything in her briefcase and walking out of the office. She watched as he walked ahead of them. She was seething and then she just stopped. She looked at Mark and shook her head. She got into the car and that's when she ignored him.

"Come on, Princess. You cannot be mad at me!"

"I can't? Mark, we're two days away from the biggest pay-per-view of the year, and you want me to go home? Really?"

"Yes! I want you to go home with me and our daughter. You know, the four year old we have? Just saying…"

"Lilac? Oh god…Mark I was supposed to read her a story tonight!"

"She understands that we're busy. That doesn't mean that you can neglect yourself. Did you eat at all tonight?"

"Yes. I had a sandwich. Stop babying me Callaway, I don't need it."

"I'm not babying you, Steph. I'm just being the concerned husband-"

"You're not my fucking husband, Mark. And I don't want you to be either!"

Mark reeled from that. He didn't realize that Stephanie was thinking along the lines of ending the wedding.

"The wedding's off?"

"Yes! I'm not going to marry you! You're smothering me! Now, get out!"

She said, kicking him out of the car. She watched him as he walked over to the bike and hopped on, realizing as he pulled away that she'd made a mistake

_Girl I think that you're truly somethin' yes you are_

_And you're, you're every bit of a dream come true, yes you are_

_With you baby, it never rains_

_And it's no wonder_

_The sun always shines when I'm near you_

_It's just a blessing I've found someone like you_

_Ooh, ooh_

**Present day: Wedding**

Stephanie realized that it was a mistake. That's what led them here today. It was their wedding day. Biting, scratching and clawing to get to this spot, but it was worth it. She smiled as Vince handed her off to Mark. Mark smiled and took her hand and watched as the minister, Randy Orton, began the wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight in the presence of our friends and God, to honor this man and this woman, Stephanie and Mark, in holy matrimony. Now, I know you're asking what the hell I'm doing up here, doing the ceremony, but I'm friends with both of them, and they asked me to do it. Mark and Stephanie have come together in unity and love, and have written their own vows. So, Mark, Stephanie, please proceed. Mark, you first."

Mark nodded and looked into Stephanie's eyes. She instinctively reached up to push a lock of stray hair out of his eyes. She watched as he mouthed 'I love you' to her and started on with his vows.

"Stephanie Marie McMahon, I watched you blossom from awkward teenager to beautiful woman in a span of eight years. You are an amazing woman, and my love for you has never faded. You know me as well as I know myself, and that's all I need. Our daughter, our beautiful daughter Lilac Sage, and our life together. In this crazy business of professional wrestling, we all need someone who can help us keep it together. And you are that for me. You are the one who helps me keep it together. And I am so excited about this journey we're on. And I am do happy that you would call me your husband."

Stephanie wiped away a tear from her eye. She didn't know that Mark had all of this planned out to say, but it was romantic. She'd never known him to have all of this written down, but he did. And she grinned at him.

"Alright Stephanie, it's your turn."

Randy said, watching as Stephanie grinned. She turned from Randy back to Mark, and began speaking.

_Everytime I close my eyes_

_I thank the lord that I've got you_

_And you've got me too_

_And every time I think of it _

_I pinch myself cuz I don't believe it's true_

_That someone like you loves me too_

"Mark William Callaway. I've loved you since I was fifteen years old. And nothing will ever change that. When you told me five years ago you were in love with me, I didn't believe it. Then, when we had that one night stand that resulted in Lilac Sage, we didn't realize it. Then, when I told you that I'd go out with you, I realized it right then and there. I know that you wanted me to marry you then, but I needed to make sure that you were sure about us. And then I knew you were. When you asked me to marry you on my birthday, every part of me wanted to do it right then and there. But I wanted to do it right. And here we are today, professing our undying love for one another…Mark, I am honored to be your wife."

Mark smiled softly at Stephanie as he looked at the wedding party. There wasn't a dry eye in it. He looked at the church and it was the same way. Randy even had tears glistening in his eyes. He sniffled and then continued on.

"Okay, hand me the rings."

Ali and Steve handed Mark and Stephanie the rings. Randy smiled at them both and continued on with the proceedings.

"Mark, do you take Stephanie to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live…"

"I do."

Mark said, sliding the ring onto Stephanie's hand. Stephanie watched as Mark kissed her finger softly and then wiped away a tear.

"And Stephanie, do you take Mark to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

Stephanie said, sliding the ring onto Mark's finger, and kissing his hand softly. She knew he'd secretly liked that, but he'd never own up to that.

"Okay, so by the power vested in me by the Internet, and the great state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mark, you may kiss the bride."

And Mark leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft kiss, and it was just how she liked it. She watched as Mark pulled away from her and everyone started clapping. And it suddenly fell into place with Stephanie. This was the way it needed to be.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Mark William Callaway."

And Mark and Stephanie took off up the aisle towards the car that would take all of them to the reception. They scooped up Lilac and put her in the car with them. Lilac was looking out the window as Mark and Stephanie held hands.

"Mrs. Callaway, how does it feel?"

"Amazing. But I was Mrs. Callaway in my heart a long time ago, Mark."

Mark smiled and kissed her softly. They traveled a short distance before they got to the reception hall. They got out of the car and started taking pictures. Stephanie smiled at everyone. She was truly happy at that moment.

_To think of all the times I cried myself to sleep_

_You really oughta know how much you mean to me_

_It's only right, only right_

_(In my life) that you be in my life right here with me_

_Oh baby, baby, yeah_

"Let's introduce the bridal party first. Ladies and gentleman, introducing…the love birds themselves. Bridesmaid Trish Stratiguas and her husband, groomsman Matt Hardy!"

Matt and Trish made their way hand in hand towards the bridal table. They kissed each other's cheeks softly as practiced at the rehearsal dinner and then made their way down. Shane Helms, DJ for the evening, continued on with the introductions.

"This next bridesmaid needs no introduction. And she's not singing tonight. And this guy is fond of saying 'woo woo woo, you know it'…even in conversation. Give it up for Bridesmaid Jillian Hall, and groomsman Matt Cardona!"

Matt and Jillian made their way to the table as well and the crowd clapped as Matt did his customary WWWYKI and watched as everyone there laughed. Then Shane rolled his eyes, shook his head and moved on.

"These next two people legitimately hate each other, but they agreed to put their differences aside for the sake of their friends! Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Go Daddy Girl Candice Michelle, and Mr. Cocky himself, Mike Mizzzzzzaaaannnnnin!"

Mike and Candice walked arm and arm down the aisle quickly. Shane smiled at them and watched as they made their way towards the table. They were getting one step closer to introducing Mark and Stephanie. Ali and Steve stepped up to the door next. Ali turned to Steve and kissed his cheek softly.

"Thank you for being amazing. Thank you for sending flowers to my apartment after Jeff died. You're an amazing friend, Steve."

She said, looking forward. Steve smiled and listened to the introductions that Shane was coming up with.

"These next two people don't need any introduction either! It's the maid of honor and the best man! The maid of honor is a graduate of Syracuse University, Johns Hopkins Medical school, and is the half sister of Stephanie McMahon! The best man needs no introduction either…he's the Rattlesnake. Please welcome Doctor Alison Fleihr-Jarrett and the man they call Stone Cold…Steve Williams!"

Ali and Steve walked out together and everyone looked at Ali and started clapping. She knew that everyone felt for her. Especially after losing Jeff the way she had. She waved at everyone and watched as Steve squeezed her hand. Ali took the microphone from him and hugged him softly.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, the best part of the show. Shane's entrances were amazing, but this is the biggest entrance of them all. Please welcome the bride and groom themselves…my sister Stephanie McMahon and her husband, Mark Callaway!"

And they came out. Everyone clapped and watched as the music started. They all remained standing as the strains of 'Everytime I Close My Eyes' by Babyface started. Then they started dancing. Mark looked at Stephanie and grinned.

"I love you, Mrs. Callaway."

"And I love you, Mr. Callaway."

Mark said, being blissfully happy. He and Stephanie knew that nothing could go wrong for them from here on out. Just then, they all called for the bridal party to start dancing. Stephanie looked at Ali and Steve and then looked at Mark.

"I know…I know. The ball's in his court Steph. Let's just focus on us…"

"Good idea."

Stephanie said, making sure this was the best night of her life. After all the dancing and partying. She tossed the bouquet…right at her sister. Ali caught it and watched as they headed off to their honeymoon.

_I'll tell you girl that…_

_Everytime I close my eyes_

_I thank the lord that I've got you_

_And you've got me too_

_And every time I think of it _

_I pinch myself cuz I don't believe it's true_

_That someone like you loves me too_

-The End…


End file.
